kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Rush
Kingdom Rush '''is a fantasy tower-defense game created by Ironhide Game Studio and sponsored by Armor Games. First released on 28 July 2011, it grew to be immensely popular and has racked up a total of over 70 million plays on Armor Games alone. The Premium Content was released on 17 August 2011, for a minimum price of $5.99 (on Armor Games) or 60 Kreds (on Kongregate), adding several bonus stages, heroes, a new spell, and a few other extras. Kingdom Rush was released on the iPad on 19 December 2011, and on Android on 15 May 2013, priced at $2.99 (standard) or $4.99 (HD), with the bonus stages and heroes but without the premium extras, and a version for Steam on 6 January 2014 $9.99, with an exclusive 4-stage campaign, The Curse of Castle Blackburn, released on 4 July 2014, with all heroes and missions but without the premium extras. On September 3 2015 Kingdom Rush became free to play but still with in-app purchases. A sequel, titled Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, was released on the 6th of June 2013. A prequel game, titled Kingdom Rush: Origins, was released simultaneously on iOS, Android, and Kindle Fire on the 20th of November 2014. A further sequel, titled Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, was released on the 22nd of November 2018. Description Kingdom Rush follows the formula of a typical tower-defense game. Placing towers on the side of a path to destroy enemies that appear in predetermined waves, the objective is to defeat all the waves before they reach the end of the path, using the towers and certain abilities. Letting too many enemies through results in a Game Over. Kingdom Rush expands on the usual set up by using a limited number of tower types, while introducing Barracks|individual units that engage enemies on the path and including bosses. As levels progress new towers and further upgrades are unlocked. Heroes are used as unique units that can be directed around the level. Heroes have special moves that increase in strength as they gain experience through a level, and will return after a while if defeated. Story The story of Kingdom Rush unfolds as each level is started, with a basic introduction to the stage written as instructions to you, the nameless General in the King's forces. From the first stage, a small town on the coast under attack by roaming outlaws, the game follows a route through the Kingdom and beyond, fighting off an invading force led by the main antagonist; and ultimately final boss; the dark wizard Vez'nan. Gameplay Starting a new game first offers you a choice of difficulty. Casual, Normal and Veteran. The difficulty changes the Hit Points (or HP) of the enemies. The difficulty level can also be changed before starting each stage. Each stage is represented on a map of the Kingdom, and upon selecting one you are briefed with a basic idea of what to expect before you can begin the level. There are three types of game modes. The default and main mode is Campaign, the story mode of the game. After this mode has been beaten with a 3-star rating, two new modes are unlocked; Heroic Challenge and Iron Challenge. These new modes offer different types of challenges, by changing the waves, enemies or towers available. A completed level is awarded stars based on how successfully it has been played. The number of lives remaining (out of 20) determines how many stars are awarded, with three stars for a great play (18-20 lives remaining), two for an average play (6-17 lives remaining), and one for a poor play (1-5 remaining). Failing to keep any lives will result in defeat. In Heroic and Iron challenge modes, there is only 1 life and beating the modes award 1 star each. Stars earned can be spent on Upgrades. Each upgrade requires between 1 and 4 stars and have a permanent effect on towers and spells. Upgrades can be bought and reset at any point during the game, allowing you to pick and choose the best upgrades for each level until you have enough Stars to buy all of them. There are six upgrade paths, one for each of the basic tower types (Archers, Barracks, Mages and Artillery), and for the two spells (Rain of Fire and Call Reinforcements). An in-game encyclopedia records all new information as it is revealed in the game, such as tower and enemy statistics. It also has several basic Tips and Tricks and a link to Strategy Guides provided by Ironhide Studios themselves (videos of the levels being completed). Platform Differences As Kingdom Rush is available on several different platforms, there are some differences between them that alter game-play. Flash * A Premium Package is available. * Heroes cost 15 stars to unlock. * Only nine heroes are available. * The Sunray Tower is present on the level Stormcloud Temple. * Rain of Fire can be used anywhere on the level. * Barbarians have Hunting Nets instead of Whirlwind Attack. * Players can link to earn an extra star (1 star in Facebook, one star in Twitter) * Sasquatch costs 500 gold to recruit. * Limited Stages and heroes Mobile * A Shop is present, where single-use items can be bought using gems. * Heroes are unlocked after beating certain levels, or by paying $0.99-$4.99. * Three extra heroes are available (Hacksaw, Oni and Thor). * The second level of the campaign is titled The Outskirts instead of The Farmlands. * The Sunray Tower is not present. * Rain of Fire can only target the path (and of course, the ice covering the Sasquatch's cave). * Sasquatch costs 400 gold to recruit. * An endless mode challenge is available. Steam * Heroes are unlocked after beating certain levels. * Three extra heroes are available (Hacksaw, Oni and Thor). * The second level of the campaign is titled The Outskirts instead of The Farmlands. * The Sunray Tower is not present. * Rain of Fire can only target the path and the ice covering the Sasquatch's cave. * The kingdom map is fully colored, and is missing labels. * Sasquatch costs 400 gold to recruit. * Steam Trading Cards are available. * There are no microtransactions in the steam version. Related Pages * Afflictions * Enemy mix strategy * Sequence strategy * Tower Damage Per Second * Trivia * True Damage * Upgrade strategy Reception Kingdom Rush has been met with unanimously positive reviews and has won many awards: * ArmorGames.com (best rated game) * Kongregate.com (best rated game) '''2012 * Mochi Awards 2012 (Community Choice) * Mochi Awards 2012 (Best Strategy Game) 2011 * JayisGames.com (Casual Gameplay) Game of the Year 2011 * JayisGames.com (Casual Gameplay) Best Strategy Game 2011 * IGN (Score 9 out of 10) Editor's Choice * Slide2Play (4+ Must Have) * Gamezebo.com (4.5 out of 5 Stars) * 148Apps (4.5 Stars out of 5) Editor's Choice * PocketGamer (Gold Award - Score 9) * toucharcade.com (4.5 stars out of 5) Credits Ironhide Development Team Alvaro Azofra, Pablo Realini & Gonzalo Sande Music By Taking Off Voice Talent Sean Crisden & Jennifer Ann Perry Map Music Hyperduck Soundworks Narrative Martin A.Perez Powered by Cocos2D Thanks to Armor Games , Luis Antunes, Edgar Blumenfield, Bart Calixto, Daniel Cancela, Estefania de Cunto, Martin Escardo, Gaston Fernandez, Pablo Gonzalez, Agustin Mastallo, Guillermo Rodriguez, Nicolas Rodriguez, Magdalena Sagarra, Christian Weng, our friends and families. Gallery KR Loading Screen.PNG|Kingdom Rush loading screen KR Title Screen.PNG|Kingdom Rush (iOS) KR_Flash_Screen.png|Kingdom Rush (flash) KR_Credits.png|Kingdom Rush credits File:Updatedloadingscreen.jpg|The current loading screen Steam.png|Kingdom Rush (Steam) Category:Kingdom Rush Franchise Category:Games Category:Kingdom Rush